The CFAR Immune Function Core makes available sophisticated immunologic services to CFAR researchers at all levels of expertise. The Core facilitates access to reagents, state-of-the-art instrumentation and performs complex immunological assays in response to user requests. The specific aims of the Immune Function core are: To operate, maintain and provide access to a wide array of instruments needed for modern immunology including multi-color flow cytometers, plate readers, imaging, bead array reader. To perform a wide range of immunological assays including ELISA, ELISPOT, multi-plexed cytokine levels, western blotting, and flow cytometry in response to user requests To provide access to discount purchasing of reagents, kits and antibodies and access to immunologic reagents available in small test quantifies To provide training on instrument use and consultation about the design of immunological assays